


gbnjuff

by miaoaomao



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoaomao/pseuds/miaoaomao





	gbnjuff

巫炤的唇上沾着血，让他看起来有一种不合时宜的艳丽，缙云再次温柔地拥抱了他，然后撕开了他的衣摆。

——他的本意并不想这么粗暴，然而有一种潜藏在他骨头里的东西让他根本控制不住自己出手的力道。如果缙云能分出心思回想，他会发觉这种东西早就存在，从他第一次意识到他与巫炤之间有着特殊的联结起，他就不能停止地生出野心，想要从联结的这一端侵蚀过去，直到吞没巫炤、占有巫炤。

最好把巫炤也变成一座石像，他们能并立一处，直到风化。

他把巫炤的膝盖握在手中，像打开一只贝壳那样打开了巫炤；他有心让自己慢一点、再慢一点，然而他的身体一刻也忍不下去，挺立的性器坚硬仿若石雕，直直刺入了巫炤。

巫炤喉头发出短促的声响，眼中有水雾蔓延，但他没有作出任何抵抗，甚至笑了：“是了……与其去怪罪一件兵器，不如用他杀了我。”

缙云认真地说：“这不是在杀你。我曾经杀过很多祭司，杀人跟这个不一样。”

“我知道。”巫炤合上眼睛，双腿轻轻勾住他的腰身，“……艹我。”

——缙云失控地抽插起来。

作为一个被炼制的仆从，这竟然是他从巫炤这里得到的第一个命令，一个使他魂魄沸腾的命令；巫炤体内软热缠人，他控制不住地越进越深，胀大的龟头一记记在深处重捣。

巫炤也在如他一般失控。鬼师紧咬的牙关中发出接近低泣的声响，一瞬间缙云以为他是受不住哭了出来，想要稍稍退出去一些；然而巫炤扣住了他，巫炤甚至动用了两人之间的血契来敦促他：“再用力一点，你不是战神吗？你不是嗜杀成性吗？——你只有这点本领？”

缙云一声不吭，先前稍退出的性器如剑刃一般狠狠刺中他。

他不再克制。

他侵蚀了过去。

他盯着鬼师，像盯着一只鲜血淋漓的猎物。

痛苦与欢愉在巫炤脸孔上交替，他的手臂从缙云肩头跌落下去，口中仍旧发出断断续续的指令：“杀死我……别停……”

他流出鲜红的眼泪。

缙云把那滴泪水接住，忽然僵住了身体——

错了。

出错了。

巫炤正在从他这里索取的根本不是安慰。

鬼师落在身边的手指一根根陷入砂地，腿间一片血色；缙云说这和杀人不一样，可此时看起来又仿佛是一样的。

然而他的胸口又开始发烫，甚至疼痛。

是巫炤在命令他：“继续。”

——不可能。不能再继续。

他的身体违背他的意志，遵从了鬼师的召令。

血愈发地多。

他硬生生停住了动作：“巫炤……”

巫炤盯着他，开口时声音在发颤：“服从我。”

缙云没有动作，只是用手抚摸了他的脸颊：“你冒险去救我，是为了你的兵器，还是——我？”

巫炤有一点恍惚：“没有区别。”

抗拒血契带来的疼痛愈发强烈，然而缙云仿佛一无所觉，从巫炤体内退了出去，紧密地拥抱他：“如果你要一件兵器，我能为你去斩杀，如果——你要我，我会违抗你，会反对你，但会一直和你在一起。”

巫炤静默在他怀中，如同一颗不通人言的砂砾。

缙云抚摸他的头发，轻轻在指节上绕了一圈。

巫炤沙哑着作出了决定：“要你。”

夕阳彻底沉没，血色的霞光从他们身上褪去，缙云抱起巫炤，慢慢向獍妖走去。

鬼师忽然在他臂弯中睁开了眼睛：“去百神祭所——我一定要把西陵找回来。”


End file.
